


Money follows its own logic

by Neden



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: AU, Carl is older than in the series, I mean really, I must have been drunk while writing this, I realise this now as I am writing the tags, M/M, Okay this is really just porn, There is a plot but the plot is cheap, Voyeurism, alternative universe, being paid for sex, modern day AU, patreon au, pretty sure this is not how patreon works, so this is really basically Carl as a sex worker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 11:08:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13612089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neden/pseuds/Neden
Summary: Carl has been using a Patreon account for quite some time to earn some extra money - by uploading rather erotic self-portraits. Now he takes the whole thing one step further and offers a special package that includes meeting him.





	Money follows its own logic

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what got into me (which is a blatant lie; I do like erotic stories and scenarios that I have not read about yet, and I have encountered this phenomenon on Tumblr (without the package Carl implements, obviously)).  
> Thanks @Leef for the feedback (and thanks for encouraging me to upload this piece of trash, I guess?).
> 
> Suggestions as to what kind of music Negan has chosen are welcome!

Carl was staring at his screen, once more contemplating whether he should really proceed with his plan or not. In fact he was already quite sure that he wanted to proceed. Money was following its own logic, and if everything went as he hoped, there would also be some fun in it for himself. Ever since he had entered college, money had been tight – a common problem among his fellow students. Long before he had left home, Carl had already had a Tumblr account that he had filled with rather erotic pictures of himself. In the beginning, he had been careful not to include his own face, but as time went by he had started to be more reckless. He was proud to say that by now he had easily surpassed 20k followers, and a while ago he had finally decided to turn his self-indulgent but artistic hobby – he was a guy with a taste, after all – into profit by creating a Patreon account as well. And what could he say? It worked. He even recognized some of his longest followers among his first patrons – Grayb1rch, Saviour, Thewoodentide – and hell, some of these people must really have money, because he had more people paying for the most expansive package than he would have ever dared to dream. This included, apart from exclusive shots and short videos from time to time, the opportunity to chat with him once a month. Nothing really sexual, his patrons definitely knew how to behave respectfully. In the end, Carl would not have the slightest problem with blocking any of them if things seemed to get out of hand, but so far it had went smoother than expected. One could say that he was earning quite a lot, and that things could easily continue the way they did now.

But still, money was money. He had finally dared to move into his own apartment, out of that shit hole that had been his college dorm, with a room mate that he had ignored at the best of times. The place he rented was not a luxury flat, but it was big enough for him and his equipment and all the things he liked to fill his life with. Books and some workout supplies, for example. But with the additional expanses, Carl had started to entertain the idea of going one step further than he had already done. And this was what he was about to do right now. He wanted to add another package, 600 dollars, for offering the opportunity to meet him once a month. And do more than just chatting. He knew it was damn risky, but he was so thrilled by the idea that he was actually questioning himself a little. Carl liked sex so the idea was not too unsettling, though he was very well aware of the fact that his potential lovers could be anything than attractive to him. Let alone be dangerous psychopaths. Well, a job was a job, and this uncertainty was also something that got him going. He had fumbled with the formulation for a while, adding some rules and removing some others, until he was finally satisfied with the outcome. He would not pay additional transportation fees if the patron did not come from Atlanta, he would only do safer sex in neutral, safe places, and so on and so forth. He took a deep breath and hit the button to publish it. 

Then he waited. 

Of course, for something like this he would not find a patron easily. Maybe that was for the best, so he could simply continue to have highly erotic daydreams about his first secret encounter. After five minutes or so he realised how he had actually hoped that something would happen immediately, being painfully aware of how stupid that was. But a boy could still dream. When nothing happened after ten minutes, he decided to call it a day and move on to do some homework for college. There were still some boring texts that demanded his attention. 

 

Nothing happened for the next two days. Then, a notification that someone had booked his latest package. He could not believe his eyes for a moment, feeling a tight knot in his stomach after all. Then he recognized the user name – Saviour. One of his long time followers, they were actually mutuals on Tumblr, though the guy had stopped being active there a long time ago. Nowadays he was one of the people he chatted with once a month, something he secretly looked forward to every time. He relaxed immediately, even though he knew that the guy could still be a creepo in real life. But part of the fun was not only the money, but his own sexual fantasies. And huh, the guy was rich after all. He had assumed it, but now it was obvious.  
He felt the need to talk to him immediately, see how it would go, but given the fact that their monthly rendezvous was tomorrow anyway he decided to wait. If this guy was up for a quicker exchange, he would probably write him before that. Carl forced himself to get back to work, still needing to finish this week's update, though he had a hard time concentrating on anything.

 

When they were finally chatting the next night, he could feel his heart race.

Saviour: Hey Sweet Ass, what's up?  
LostBoy: Hey! Apparently an update on your side. So... Finally clearing away all doubt that you have money, aren't you? I was surprised to see you bought the package, but I hope I'll make it worthwhile  
Saviour: I have no worries bout that. Wanna decide on a date and place?  
LostBoy: You have no chill  
Saviour: How could I? You really get me going  
LostBoy: I'm free on most weekends, so that's for you to decide... About the place tho, no private locations  
Saviour: Cool. So, how bout next week Saturday? You still have all Sunday to relax then, haha

The conversation really did not help with calming down his fast beating heart, and he felt like he wrote like an idiot. Normally their chats went smoother, though Saviour did not seem to mind. Before he had the time to make some more suggestions, his patron added one more comment.

Saviour: Want me to book a hotel?

He had thought about it working out like this, but given the fact that 600 bucks was quite a lot, Carl was not sure if they would split the bill or not. Actually, he was assuming they would not, but then it would mean that this guy REALLY had a lot of money – or was so obsessed with him that he was spending his last penny on him, like some crazy idol-loving Japanese otaku. He did not know what was scarier.

Saviour: That's how it works, right?

He needed to answer something, so he decided to go for being honest, but not too honest. He had no need to share his worries with a patron, after all.

LostBoy: Sure. No need to take the most expensive one tho, just some place nice and quite  
Saviour: Let that be my worry  
Saviour: And my pleasure  
Saviour: ;)

Man, this guy was always so chatty. It was cute, in a way. The next message swept Carl a bit off his feet though.

Saviour: Oh, would be a shame if you'd no clue how I look like  
Saviour: So here, beautiful, beautiful picture of me  
Saviour: A selfie, so to say

He really WAS an idiot, but Carl's heart began to beat again when he was sent a file. He downloaded it, waiting for the picture to appear on his screen. And then he was looking at the most handsome fucker he had set his eyes on in a long time. Carl knew he was pretty and that people stared at him in secret. He knew he had an attitude because of this and the small fame he had received on the internet. So normally he had a hard time quickly finding other people attractive, only with this guy? It was so easy. Dangerously easy even.

Saviour: Like what you see  
Saviour: Or are you deleting the new package immediately  
LostBoy: Holy shit no  
LostBoy: I like what I see, yes  
Saviour: Cool  
Saviour: :)

After this, they managed to quickly talk about the details – his patron would book a hotel and let him know the exact address later, and they would meet there at 7pm. Carl could basically leave whenever he wanted, or stay and enjoy breakfast. He guessed that he would play it save and get the hell out of there as soon as they were done and had spent at least one hour together, but well... You never knew how things worked out. Once they were done with this, they got back talking about the things they usually talked about: How their month had been, photography, movies. And sexual fantasies. They needed to discuss what would work and what would not, after all.

 

The week went faster than he could comprehend, and the closer Saturday came, the more excited Carl was. Also scared, but only a little. His patron – who apparently went by the name Negan, which Carl was not sure was a pseudonym or not – had booked a rather fancy hotel 20 minutes from his place, and he had told him he would be waiting in their room when Carl arrived. 

So when Carl finally stood in front of the door and knocked, he felt as if he was about to faint. Then the door went open, and the first wave of relieve rushed over him. At least Negan had not lied about his looks. The same charismatic smile greeted him that had also captivated him on the photos.

“Hey. Nice that you're here. Come on in!”

He stepped aside to let Carl enter, which the boy reluctantly did. He looked around, finding himself in a really pretty room with a huge bed, a balcony and a big TV set on which an old sci-fi movie was running. 

He pulled off his jacket almost in a trace, which Negan elegantly took from him to hang up somewhere. 

“Wow. Nice room.”

That was all he managed to say. And he was quite sure his voice was betraying his nervousness. What it did not tell was the fact that it was only half because he was scared; the other half of it was thanks to his own excitement. 

Negan chuckled behind him. Carl turned around, feeling safer if he kept an eye on the man that was now rather close to him.

“Glad you like it. Now, no need to be scared... I'll take good care of you, just as we have discussed. Wow, I can't believe you're real. You ARE as gorgeous as your pics.”

Then Negan leaned down and pulled Carl into a soft but strong embrace, kissing his neck. Lightning struck him. There was a nice smell that captivated his senses, some sort of delicate deodorant or aftershave maybe. Carl put his hands on Negan's chest, feeling strong muscles underneath the other's shirt. 

“You said kissing was okay, right?”

It was but a raw whisper in his ear, and Carl shivered slightly, managed only to nod. He did not mind – not if his patron was this breathtakingly hot. The next thing he knew was that he was actually being kissed in the most demanding way. Wow, Negan definitely had been looking forward to their meeting. Their bodies came even closer, and Carl could feel something that he identified as a healthy erection. It was a huge turn-on.

“How long have you thought about this?,” Carl asked, driving into narcissism, his voice a hushed whisper.

“Wow, that's a though one...”

Negan pulled him with him onto the bed that lay waiting behind them, sitting down on the edge and making Carl take a seat in his lap. He started to kiss his neck again, his nose and breath softly tickling against his sensitive skin.

“Mh... Lemme see... How long have I been dreaming?”

His voice was pure erotic. Carl did not believe that this came naturally – his patron could probably sound ordinary, like any other person. Only that he did he chose to control his voice, played around with it, made it low and full of lust.

“I guess I've been fantasizing about you for a good two years now. Isn't that something?”

In moments like these Carl was not absolutely sure what to think. He loved the attention, the desire, the interest in him – but he also knew that Negan was way older than him, and two years ago were, well, two years ago. But if he was brutally honest he did not care. As long as this guy behaved himself like they had discussed, he really could not care less.

Negan started to slowly move one hand under his shirt and move it upwards like this, until his hand found one of his nipples. Apparently it caught his interest, because he stopped there and playfully began to touch it. Until now Carl had not known that he was this sensitive in this area. He could not help himself and let out a small moan, feeling his own erection grow. This was so blissful. The room had a nice temperature, Negan smelled like heaven, and if he just closed his eyes and let everything happen it was a kaleidoscope of impressions and emotions that made his head swim a little.

“Huh, you like that quite much now, do you? What a nice sight. I love it when you sing for me... You have a beautiful voice.”

With this, Negan moved his shirt up even higher, making it clear that he wanted it removed. Carl had no problem with this – he lifted his arms cooperatively, coming to find that the whole situation came rather natural to him. He had expected to be more... insecure. But then again this was Saviour, the man he had known, at least online, for several years now. A weird feeling, but it definitely added to the excitement, the impression of tasting a very forbidden fruit. What missing though was music. Negan had definitely talked in length of how he liked some background music, but all Carl could hear was the drum of his own heart.

“Didn't you say you wanted music? Quite disappointing choice you've made there...”

The older man had started to let his hands trail down his body, reaching the hem of his trousers just when he was finished talking. Carl looked up, a sassy look in his eyes, impatiently waiting for Negan to both remove his clothes and explain his change of heart. Foreign fingers opened his trousers, starting to slowly move them as far down as Negan could before Carl had to help and change his position, which he gladly did.

“Oh? I was not aware of the fact how much you were looking forward to this. Don't worry babe. We'll enjoy that in a moment.”

He made sure that Carl was wearing nothing more than his underwear – which he knew he should not have chosen to put on in the first place, what a waste of clean clothes and time – before he gently lifted him up and put him on the bed completely. Then he stood up, looking down on like he was a predator, eyeing his prey. Given the fact that he was still completely dressed made Carl feel shy for a second, but that feeling was quickly forgotten. The bed underneath him felt amazing – the mattress alone was of far superior quality than his own, and he wished he could just take it with him. But like his shyness, this thought too was gone in an instant. What remained was the attractive form of Negan, almost towering above him. 

“Now, for some music...”

He walked away from the bed, much to Carl's dissatisfaction. In a corner of the room he had placed his phone and some speakers, and apparently he started to look for some music.

“I want you to prep yourself for me. Give me a good show, get me really into the mood. I mean... Concerning the last part you really don't have to try so hard, but you know. I want to get the most out of my money.”

While he spoke he had found what he had been looking for, and soon the room was filled by the most erotic music Carl had ever heard. The beat was slow, dark, intoxicating. Oh, it would be so easy to forget everything and just go with the flow like that...  
Negan walked over to his bag and came over to Carl again, putting several small bottles next to him. A variety of lube. Some sorts he knew, some were exotic even to him.

“Chose whatever you like.”

Then the man stepped back to a chair close to the bed. It was obvious that he had planned everything beforehand – the angle of the chair and the position of Carl on the bed matched perfectly. It was true that they had not discussed every detail about what would happen tonight, just the general no-gos and expectations. But this was something he had definitely not anticipated. It was nice, nevertheless. He had never done this, working with orders, but he found that the thought rather entertained him.

“Well, if that's what my patron wants...,” Carl whispered. 

Then he absent-mindedly grabbed the bottle closest to him, not really caring. It was more important to keep looking at Negan – he wanted to take everything in, the way he looked at him, the huge bulge in his trousers, the slightest change in his mimic or posture.

Again, Carl felt a bit shy as he started to pull down his underwear and spread his legs, but as soon as the first finger entered him everything was forgotten. He was in sinner's heaven, and he could hardly wait until Negan was finally the one inside of him.

“Fuck... Hope you like that little show...”

With himself it did not really need that much time to get ready, but he tried to slow it down for a moment. Not sure how long Negan wanted to watch him, he intended to make it as pleasant to observe as possible. His eyes closed automatically at the pleasant feeling, and he had to remind himself time and time again to keep them open, to watch Negan as much as he watched him. 

And then, suddenly, he realised that Negan had a hand down in his own pants and it was nearly too much to bear.

“Damn it... You could just come over here, y'know... C'me on, don't make me wait that much.”

A soft chuckle followed, but still Negan did not move. It had been heaven a second ago, but now it was hell. Carl was contemplating removing his fingers altogether, but he had no idea how his patron would react to that, and anyway that would have been even worse. But before he could do the opposite – namely, taking matters and his own erection in his own hands - Negan finally got up and walked over to the bed again, his erection now out in the open. He had not removed his clothes, but Carl would not be patient enough to wait for him to do that. And luckily, this feeling seemed to be mutual.

“Spread those lovely legs of you some more, babe.”

With some quick movements he pulled out a condom, ripped the package open and pulled it over, before he finally, finally got a hold of Carl's legs and moved them apart.

“So, fun part for you... Get some more lube and get me nice and ready, will ya?”

This was an order that was hard to resist, and Carl again grabbed some random lube bottle and took what he needed. When his hand was touching Negan's erection for the first time, he realised he was shaking a little. It had been a long time since anybody had turned him on like this, and he had a hard time dealing with that.

“Oh, that's nice...”

Negan did not take off his eyes of him, but he closed them a little, enjoying the swift movements with which Carl applied the lube. Get inside of me already, he was thinking. 

Then Negan seemed satisfied and he finally, finally, finally placed himself in front of Carl's hidden entrance, slowly pressing himself against it. Both moaned in pleasure, Carl just trying to be as limb as possible, just letting it happen, just relaxing. It took him a moment to get used to it, but then everything was perfect and he was floating on a wave of feelings and impressions, unable to concentrate on any of them. All he knew was that he wanted them to stay like this – it was stupid, it was always the same and definitely not the first time he had felt like this, but it was the first time it was this horribly, scarily intense. Some curses left his red lips, causing Negan to laugh softly while he thrust inside of him relentlessly. He started out slowly, not entering him completely, but he quickly changed his pace and the depth of his actions. Both of them were already close, and even though Carl did not want to come yet – too soon, too fucking soon – he was leaking heavily, and a few more skillfull thrusts was all it took. And Negan had not even found his sweet spot more than a few times. He did not want to imagine what it would be like once he was more familiar with his body. A quiet part inside of him felt bad about it being over so soon, knowing that his stamina was usually better than this. But the whole fantasy-turned-reality had been so overwhelmingly good.

He could feel himself clenching around Negan while his orgasm was washing over him, and this seemed to help giving the older man the release he had been looking for was well. He did not last much longer after that, coming with the most satisfied grin on his lips and removing himself slowly from Carl afterwards.

There was a short silence while Negan went away – probably to clean himself up – and when he came back, he lay down next to Carl, right behind him.

“Mhm, that was nice. You're nice. Hope you enjoyed it as well...”

Carl was not really sure how to behave once they were done. It was nice to just enjoy the afterglow, and Negan was sexy, but he was still being paid for this. But then again it meant that he did not actually have to leave immediately.

“Actually... looking forward to next month,” he mumbled sleepily, trying to stay awake. It was hard. A yawn escaped his mouth, but he was awake immediately as he felt a strong arm wrapping itself around him. And a wet cloth cleaning him off. Now this was awkward, so he held his breath for a moment. 

“Yeah, me too. That will be the best part of my month from now on.”

A kiss in his neck underlined this. Maybe this cuddling part was going a bit too far, but Carl did not mind. At all. He just relaxed into the touches, enjoying what he got out of this deal. Yeah, this definitely had been a good decision.

“So Sweet Ass... Are you planning on leaving, or can we just stay like this?”

A good question. Carl was already too relaxed to really consider getting up and walking out of this room, let alone get dressed again.

“Y'know what? I like it here, so I think I'll keep you company some more.”

“Mh...”

A low hum in his ear.

“Sounds damn sweet to me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Every kind of comment is appreciated, whether it be a scientific paper or one word/gif. I'd love to receive feedback that helps me improve my writing, but I do appreciate every kind of feedback! If English is not your mother tongue, don't worry.


End file.
